Honey x Vanilla
by South Park Firefly
Summary: After seeing Sweden and Finland making love Sealand gets curious and wants to know how to do it. Latvia is the only one that he likes so he is the guinea pig. WARNING: Shota do not read if you do not like! Sealat Sealand x latvia Sufin


**Title: ** Honey x Vanilla

**Pairings: **Sealand x Latvia, Sweden x Finland

**Summary: **_After seeing Sweden and Finland making love Sealand gets curious and wants to know how to do it. Latvia is the only one that he likes so he is the guinea pig._

Sealand sat at the table swinging his legs happily as he sucked on his straw, Finland hummed softly as he made dinner "Peter when Latvia comes over you can play outside."

"Okay Mama." Sealand smiled cutely.

Sweden looked over the newspaper he was reading to look at Finland, he noticed his hands were shaking slightly and his cheeks were flushed. He knew that only meant one thing for the short Finnish...he wanted alone time with Sweden. Naturally he didn't mind he loved doing things like that with his wife and it had been a long time since they had it. When Sealand came back from England's he was usually clingy but England said he was exactly the same when he went back to his too.

Sealand got up excitedly once he heard a hesitant knock on the door; he sped off happily almost flattening poor Hana Tomago who chose that moment to leave the living room to investigate. He threw open the door to see Latvia holding a backpack protectively in front of his chest and shaking furiously. Sealand giggled "Hello there friend~"

Latvia smiled softly "I-I'm here."

Sealand giggled again and grabbed his hand "Come on." he pulled the poor teen in the house "You'll be sleeping with me." he said. Latvia nodded shyly as he was pulled past the kitchen; he barely had time to stutter his greetings as he was yanked upstairs.

"P-Peter." Latvia stuttered "S-slow down."

Sealand giggled "I can't I'm just so excited!"

Latvia gasped as he was dragged into Sealand's bedroom.

"P-Peter why are you excited?" he asked nervously.

"Because I have you silly." Sealand smiled at him and grabbed his bag "Usually when I'm here Uncle Denmark plays with me but when I'm back home Uncle America plays with me." he threw the bag on the floor by the bed "But now I have someone my own age."

"B-but I'm f-fifteen..." Latvia mumbled.

"Close enough." Sealand grinned.

Latvia looked around the room; there were toys dotted around and a mass array of plushies Pokémon, Digimon and normal animals. There was a T.V in the corner with an Xbox 360, ps3 and Wii set on a table underneath with a collection of games. Sealand was obviously very spoilt. Latvia looked at Sealand shyly "Y-you have lots of things."

Sealand giggled "I know Mama and Papa love me very much."

Latvia nodded and looked at a large plush seagull on the only bed "Wh-where do I sleep?"

"With me in my bed silly." Sealand giggled "It will be so much fun."

Latvia nodded shyly the only other people he shared a room with were Estonia and Lithuania and usually Lithuania woke him up yelling about Poland being a jerk or something while Estonia would sneak off to Miss Ukraine's room.

Sealand looked at Latvia admiringly "We should go play outside."

Latvia nodded and looked out the window; well it seemed like a nice day "O-okay then." He said softly.

Sealand nodded and danced off "Come on let's play hide and seek! You're it!" he sped off incredibly fast. Latvia blinked but started counting as soon as he got to twenty he was already downstairs and looking around the place.

"Twenty Eight, twenty nine, thirty." He called out as he walked out of the house.

Finland giggled softly watching him leave and he seized Sweden's hand "Come on while they're not in."

Sweden nodded "Ja…" he walked up the stairs with the little Finn.

Sealand giggled from his secret place behind a large tree in the centre of the garden, a little away from the house. Latvia popped his head around the tree "Found you." He smiled.

Sealand squealed in shock "You gotta catch me first!" he sped off towards the house, Latvia took chase. The little Sealander ran off upstairs and into the attic, Latvia panted softly as he followed him.

Once he had entered the secret place he saw Sealand leaning on the floor on his hands and knees his little butt in the air that wiggled in excitement. Latvia poked it "You're it now."

Sealand giggled "Look at this." He pointed to a gap in the floor.

Latvia blinked and looked through the gap he saw Finland moaning softly his back arched, Sweden's head was between his legs "B-Berwald…" he panted softly.

Sweden smirked as he sat up "You're prepared 'nough?"

Latvia blushed heavily as he could now see Sweden had three fingers inside the Finnish man. He sat back hurriedly "P-Peter!" he yelped then covered his mouth quickly "Th-that's peeping."

Sealand giggled "I see them do that a lot what are they doing?"

"W-well it's when…err…they are having sex." Latvia mumbled. He remembered all too well the humiliating talk with Estonia about sex "Wh-when two people love each other th-they become one."

"But how?" Sealand asked, he peered through the crack again once he heard loud moans, Latvia swallowed and looked down too they could see Sweden pushing himself slowly into Finland.

Latvia sat up again "L-like that they put their bodies together. O-one man puts his…thingy into another man's b-bottom but with women a man puts his thingy into hers." He was so red it looked like he could explode at any moment.

Sealand looked at him cheekily "Raivas your trousers are all bulgy~" he pounced on Latvia who squeaked and fell over with a loud thump but thankfully Finland was loud enough to drown it out. Latvia trembled as Sealand rubbed his slightly hardening member through his pants "What are you hiding Raivas? Tell me!"

Latvia pulled his hands off "I-I'm not hiding anything! P-please don't Peter!"

Sealand giggled "It's getting harder!"

"Th-that's me! Please Peter!" Latvia let out a soft moan as Sealand slid his fingers over the lump.

Sealand blinked curiously "Show me what it is!"

Latvia swallowed "I-it's me…" he unbuttoned his trousers and slowly with shaking hands he lowered them to reveal his hardening member.

Sealand looked at it curiously "Why does your peepee look like that?" he reached out and touched it. Latvia moaned softly and hid his face in his hands; Sealand blinked "Does it hurt?"

Latvia shook his head "N-no…it feels really good. D-does yours feel…w-weird?"

"Y-yeah." Sealand pulled down his shorts to reveal his little member sticking up in the air "M-mine looks weird now too…"

Latvia shook his head "That's what happens when you get…u-um…funny feelings…it's when you're aroused."

Sealand blinked "But what made me have funny feelings?"

Latvia blushed he had a pretty good idea "Y-your M-Mama and Papa…"

Sealand blinked "Watching them do naughty things made me have funny feelings?"

Latvia nodded "Y-yes I think so."

Sealand giggled nervously "So what do I do?"

Latvia blushed harder "W-well touching yourself h-helps."

Sealand poked his own member with an index finger "What does it do? Can you do it?"

Latvia swallowed "Why? Y-you can do it!"

Sealand shook his head "I dunno what to do! Please!"

Latvia sighed and reached out slowly "Wh-whatever I do p-please don't be scared okay?"

Sealand nodded "O-okay."

Latvia blushed slightly and reached up to slip up Sealand's t-shirt and looked at his small pink buds "Cute." He whispered. He teased them and Sealand whimpered softly, Latvia smiled and stroked the youth's sides.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sealand blushed. "I-I don't have girly boobies."

Latvia giggled softly "I know." He looked up at him "But they feel good too here." He licked them again and started to suck making Sealand whimper and cling to his wrists.

"N-no!" he mewled "I-I like this b-but why?"

Latvia smiled "They're sensitive." He held onto Sealand's member and slowly stroked it. He pushed back the foreskin to reveal the wet sensitive underside "Like this is too." He licked him slowly.

Sealand whimpered louder and clung to his wrists harder, little nails biting in "R-Raivas…"

Latvia smiled and began stroking him again "Is it good?"

Sealand nodded his cheeks flushing "R-Raivas…what about you?"

Latvia stroked himself "I can do both." He returned to licking him again then slowly advanced to sucking.

Sealand whimpered and cried out "N-nyaa!" Latvia smirked around the cute member in his mouth "I-I think I'm going to pee. Please stop! Stop Raivas!"

Latvia moved his head not minding to Sealand's pleas, he knew what he was going to do. Sealand arched his back and finally released, he felt something warm hit his legs, panting he slid down onto the floor. Latvia swallowed the seed in his mouth he never thought it would taste so sweet.

Sealand blushed "Y-you drank my p-pee?"

Latvia shook his head "It's not pee. It's called s-semen."

Sealand blinked looking at the white stuff that Latvia had missed "I-it's not pee?" he stuck his finger into it "What does it taste like?"

"W-well usually salty…I-I guess…" Latvia mumbled "But you taste sweet…maybe because of a-all the sweet stuff you eat."

Sealand nodded "Yeah maybe."

Latvia smiled softly at him "It's okay." He sat up and looked down at the pre-teen's knees "I-I think I should clean you up."

Sealand looked at it "Is this your stuff?" he dipped his finger in and tasted "It's salty."

"I-I said it would be." Latvia blushed taking his hand.

Sealand looked shy "Now what do we do?"

"W-well we can go play again…" Latvia muttered.

"Okay!" Sealand cheered.

**XxX**

Finland called out happily "Peter, Latvia dinner is ready~!"

Sealand and Latvia ran down the stairs to enter the kitchen, Finland smiled placing the food down on the table, Sweden was already sitting down. Sealand looked at Latvia and giggled mischievously. Latvia giggled too. Finland smiled kindly at them "Are you two keeping secrets?"

Sealand nodded "Yupp!"

Finland giggled as Latvia looked down shyly at the table "So I see."

Sweden smiled a little "It's 'kay…kids do…"

Sealand giggled again and looked at Latvia's shyness.

After the meal Finland told them they could go out to play again, Sealand laughed happily in his hiding place behind the tree again. Latvia had already climbed up there ages ago he smiled and leapt onto the younger Nation pushing him into a large pile of leaves. Sealand squealed in shock and latched onto him "That's cruel!"

"No it's not." Latvia giggled shaking his head.

Sealand sighed softly and smiled "I'm having fun~"

Latvia nodded "M-me too. Can I erm…k-kiss you?" his cheeks glowed red. Sealand nodded and closed his eyes and pushed out his lips, Latvia resisted the urge to giggle the smaller looked so cute; he cupped his face and kissed him. Latvia had never kissed anyone before so kissing the smaller country was new and exciting, his lips were soft and plump with youth and they were what he imagined a girl's would feel like. The smell of honey filled his nose, he wondered if it was possible to smell so cute and sweet.

Sealand clung to the elder boy his eyes closed tightly, his hands clutched to the front of his T-shirt. He squeaked shyly as he felt something wet slip between his lips, Latvia pulled out and whispered huskily "O-open your mouth please." Sealand complied and did what he said; he gasped feeling his tongue push into his mouth against his own. The taste of lust mingled between the two youths mouths as they kissed more passionately, Latvia pulled Sealand closer to him his body moulding with the younger's, he grinded slowly against him.

Sealand broke the kiss to let out a small moan "R-Raivas…"

Latvia looked at him through hazy violet eyes "I-I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

Sealand shook his head "N-no I liked it…I have funny feelings again."

Latvia smiled softly and wriggled down his small frame, he looked up to see if they would be seen from the house when he was sure they were safe he pulled Sealand's shorts off. Sealand wiggled a little; he was shy that he was sticking up again. Latvia giggled and rubbed the tip "You can tell you're young you get turned on by a kiss."

"Th-that's mean." Sealand whimpered his back arched a little and made the leaves rustle underneath him.

Latvia nuzzled his member softly "It's okay I'm young because I'm hard too." He said gently. His fingers brushed the softness that was Sealand's vitals; it felt of velvet and it was so soft despite being at full hardened length. Latvia smiled softly and licked the tip again.

Sealand's hands flew out to grip Latvia's head "N-no! I-I want to do that thing to you too."

Latvia nodded and sat up; he popped himself free and smiled at the younger boy. "Okay." Sealand reached out hesitantly to touch Latvia's member he had a little hair around it but not much, Sealand was curious and licked the tip like the elder had done to him previously. Latvia whimpered, yes he had masturbated on his own and yes he imagined Sealand often but his thoughts were filled of innocence, of them kissing and stroking each other as their cries became one. Yes Estonia had introduced him to porn but those false large breasted women doing lewd mind corrupting things to men and sometimes other women were nowhere near as satisfying as the young pre-teen's adorable smile or as cute as the way the small Sailor boy kept hitching up his shorts that slid down his slender hips. Latvia bit his lip as he felt Sealand's mouth close around him.

He looked down to see him look up with large innocent eyes; he wanted to know if he was doing a good enough job for Latvia. Latvia nodded he wanted more but was scared about pushing the little one too far or frightening him. Sealand looked up still and hesitantly almost in a if he knew any better a teasing way he moved his head slowly along the Latvian.

Latvia whimpered and placed his hands on top of his head "I-it feels good." He murmured.

Sealand was happy to hear those words and in his excitement he moved his head faster making tiny moans utter forth from around the boy in his mouth, his own member twitched needily. He moved his hips against the leaves relishing in the way they tickled and caressed his need. He greedily suckled on the older boy like a starving infant wanting more enjoyment as his hips made contact again and again with the tickly leaves.

Latvia panted softly his fingers tugging on the youth's hair "P-please…P-Peter I'm going to-" without another word he cried out and released, Sealand swallowed as much of the thick stuff as he could but however some still ran down his chin and fell to the foliage below decorating them in the lust.

Latvia panted and fell back "I-I'm sorry."

Sealand smiled cheerfully "It's okay. Can we…um do what Mama and Papa did?"

Latvia blushed softly "A-are you sure? Because I-I will be your first time an-and I don't want you to regret it!"

Sealand shook his head "I don't want anyone else…please?"

Latvia nodded looking down, he giggled as he noticed a leaf had stuck to Sealand's member giving him the look of a painted cherub. Slowly he peeled it off watching a string of precome connect leaf to skin. Sealand whined softly at the cold air hitting his slick need.

"Latvia…" he whined.

Latvia giggled again softly "Sorry." Sealand shivered in anticipation, he wanted to do the naughty things his Mama and Papa had done and yet Latvia wasn't making a move. "Peter I think we should do this in your bedroom…"

"B-but I want it now!" he whined.

Latvia peered around the tree again to see if they were still inconspicuous from the two inside "W-well we can but we're on the ground…"

Sealand pouted "I don't care I want to do it!"

Latvia ran a hand through his hair nervously "W-well okay."

Sealand flopped back the leaves cushioning his fall; cutely he lifted his legs up. Latvia smiled and pushed up his t-shirt to reveal his heaving chest and wondered if he was scared or excited. Slowly he bent down to kiss the smaller nation. Small whimpers fell from his lips; Latvia kissed his way down past those soft pink lips, over that cute soft cheek, over his babyish face and down to his neck that smelt so sweet. Latvia buried his nose into his throat and inhaled deeply on the intoxicating scent. Sealand blushed slightly he wondered why the other was sniffing him did he smell bad? "R-Raivas…? D-do I smell icky?"

Latvia looked up and shook his head "N-no you smell really good."

Sealand giggled "I do?"

Latvia nodded "I-I will um…f-finish now."

"No I don't mind." Sealand mumbled he curled his hands into fists and held them protectively in front of his chest; his cheeks were an adorable shade of pink hue.

Latvia seized his hands and pulled them away "Don't be shy." He said comfortingly.

Sealand nodded and let his hands drop to the side of his head; Latvia smiled and sucked his collar bone leaving a small mark that looked like a harmless mark caused by Sealand scratching at it if anyone asked. He slowly trailed kisses down to the smaller's soft pink buds. He licked and sucked them making them perk up while Sealand mewled and wriggled underneath him. Latvia kissed down over his small pudgy tummy; he looked up at him hearing more tiny moans from the little Sealander. He giggled softly seeing the look of embarrassed pleasure on the boy's face. "It's okay. It feels good right?" he asked.

Sealand nodded "Y-yes." He wondered if the thing would be painful Latvia never told him that and to be honest he didn't know either, Estonia never told him that. When Latvia asked he said it felt good. Latvia smiled encouragingly, honestly he had no idea what to do then he remembered Sweden's fingers inside the Finn and wondered if that's what he had to do. He licked his fingers and pushed in one slowly, Sealand whimpered his legs shaking and his eyes widened slightly "I-is that where it goes?"

"D-do you remember what M-Mr Sweden did to Mr Finland?" Latvia stuttered he wondered if he was rushing him but Sealand nodded and opened his legs wider as if comforted by the fact Sweden would never do anything that would hurt Finland.

"O-okay I want it."

Latvia nodded and moved the finger slowly inside the small youth, Sealand whined. The intrusion wasn't painful but it was weird, thankfully the older teen had slender fingers if he was a full adult there was no way Sealand would be lying there so calmly.

Latvia smiled a little "Can I push in a second?"

Sealand nodded his cheeks heating up, Latvia slowly pushed in the second one making him whimper softly. "P-please R-Raivas…"

Latvia kissed his member "Don't worry if it hurts too much I-I will stop okay?"

Sealand nodded he wanted more but he was scared it would hurt soon enough a third entered him and this time he gave out a small yelp it hurt.

Latvia blinked in fear "D-did that hurt? I-I'm sorry!"

Sealand shook his head "I-I'm okay…" he mumbled shyly and looked at him "Y-you can…erm…I dunno."

Latvia smiled "Shall I continue or not?"

Sealand nodded "Y-yes!"

Latvia nodded and slowly removed his fingers and pushed himself in at the same time. He whimpered at the tightness around his member, he bit his lip "P-Peter…"

Sealand clung to his arms his nails digging into his skin "I-it hurts!

Latvia froze guilt hitting him, how dare he feel so good when his little lover was in torment and agony?! "I-I'll stop."

"N-no!" Sealand yelled "I-I want to be older! I want to be a bug boy!" he started to cry "I hate being so small and young! I-I'm a big baby!"

Latvia pulled him to his chest "D-don't cry you are a big boy."

Sealand looked at him tears still dripping "I-I am? S-so what shall we do now?"

Latvia smiled and dried his eyes "L-let me just move y-you will like it." He moved very slowly in and out of the younger boy. Sealand whined and arched his back; it wasn't so painful anymore in fact it was starting to feel very good. Latvia felt scared again "D-does it still hurt?"

Sealand shook his head "N-no! I-I like it now." He muttered.

Latvia nodded and moved slowly still, he didn't want to hurt him but he did want him to feel good. Sealand's body was starting to heat up as the movements became faster and a little harder, small moans were falling from the young pre-teen. He wondered if Sealand really was in pleasure or not "A-are you sure it feels good?"

Sealand nodded "Y-yeah."

Latvia smiled and thrusted a little more, Sealand mewled and looked up into his eyes "H-hold me." He reached out his hands towards him. Latvia entwined his fingers with Sealand's, his eyes heavy with love. Sealand smiled and clung to him they were one and he loved that so much. Latvia kissed him softly and hit down deep.

"A-ah!" Sealand screamed as he felt a large wave of pleasure almost paralyse his body.

Latvia swallowed fear clutching his heart once more "I-I'm sorry."

Sealand shook his head "N-no I-I like it! It felt g-good."

Latvia smiled softly "I-I'm glad."

Sealand smiled and arched up "I-it feels so good!"

Latvia sucked his throat enjoying the soft moans, Sealand mewled cutely again and again his stomach was tightening. Latvia gasped as he felt something warm and sticky splatter up his body, the cries of the younger boy and the sudden constricting tightness around his member was too much and he too came filling the smaller.

Sealand gasped at the heat filling him, his eyes were clouded over with unshed tears, slowly Latvia pulled out he noticed the little tears glittering in Sealand's eyes like captured jewels and he blushed softly never had he seen Sealand look so cute. His little face was beet red, unshed tears hung caught on his long eyelashes that made his eyes magnify, a line of drool ran down his chin and his little arms were outstretched. "P-please?" he whimpered.

Latvia smiled "What shall I do?" he gently seized the youth's hands and kissed each delicate fingers before kissing the palms.

"I-I love you." Sealand mumbled climbing into Latvia's lap.

"I-I love you too." Latvia stuttered shyly. "We should go inside." He mumbled.

"This will be another one of our secrets huh?" Sealand giggled happily.

"Uh-huh." Latvia smiled.

A clearing of the throat made them both freeze; they looked up to see furious green eyes. Latvia felt like he was going to pass out once he saw the person crack their knuckles menacingly and now…he had to face the wrath of an angry Brit…

~The end~


End file.
